revengefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zweifel
Zweifel ist die siebzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel der Serie Revenge. Inhalt Daniel Grayson sitzt im Gefängnis auf Rikers Island und wartet auf seinen Prozeß. Seine Mutter Victoria ergreift extreme Maßnahmen um dafür zu sorgen, daß ihr Sohn bis dahin wieder aus dem Gefängnis kommt. Auch taucht ein Geliebter aus ihrer Vergangenheit auf. Was weiß Dominik Wright über die junge Vicky Harper? Läßt Victoria sich wieder auf ihn ein? Die Graysons beauftragen Mason Treadwell ihre Pressekampangne zu unterstützen, doch die Dinge entwickeln sich anders als geplant. Declan will seinen Bruder Jack schützen. Doch dies zerstört das Vertrauen von Charlotte zu ihm. Emily will sowohl Jack als auch Daniel retten. Auch sie sucht Rettung in einer radikalen Aktion. Handlung Daniel Grayson harrt im Gefängnis auf Rikers Island einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen. Seine Mutter Victoria jedoch greift zu drastischen Mitteln um ihren Sohn bis zum Prozeß wieder aus dem Gefängnis zu holen. Sie greift erneut auf Lee Moran zurück. Der "Mann fürs Grobe" hatte seinerzeit schon die versteckten Videokassetten in der Wohnung über dem Stowaway gefunden und bei seinem Einbruch Jack Porter auf übelste zusammengeschlagen. Jetzt sorgt er in Victorias Auftrag dafür, daß Daniel im Gefängnis von Mithäftlingen verprügelt wird. Wegen der "lebensbedrohlichen Situation" läßt die Richterin Daniel daraufihn unter Auflagen nach Hause. Er ahnt nicht, was seine Mutter getan hat. Victoria versucht inzwischen auch Charlotte zu überzeugen ihre so Aussage abzuändern, daß die "Kapuzenperson" am Strand auch eine Frau gewesen sein könnte. Sie will so den Verdacht auf Amanda Clarke lenken um diese endgültig loszuwerden. Emily sorgt inzwischen dafür, daß Mason Treadwell wieder ins Spiel kommt. Der ist nach dem Brand seines Hauses am Boden zerstört. Doch mit der Hilfe von Nolan sorgt Emily dafür, daß er wieder neugierig auf die neuseten Entwicklungen in den Hamptons wird. Mit Ashleys Hilfe überzeugt sie die Graysons, daß Mason in dem Internetblog "The Treadwell Report" die Stimmung zugunsten Daniels wenden soll. Declan ist inzwischen fest überzeugt, daß es nun an ihm ist seinen Bruder zu schützen. Niemand soll herausfinden, daß er der "Kapuzenmann" am Strand war. Also erzählt er Mason, es habe in Wirklichkeit keinen "Kapuzenmann" am Strand gegeben. Auch erzählt er, daß Charlotte Alkohol und Pillen genommen hatte. Auch Emily möchte Jack schützen. In ihrem Auftrag überzeugt Nolan Jack davon, daß Amanda in Kanada seine müsse (wegen des Schecks auf die kanadische Bank). Wenn Jack nach Kannada fährt, ist er zumindest für einige Zeit aus dem gefährlichen Bannkreis der Graysons verschwunden. Victoria trifft inzwischen in einer Bar Lee Moran um ihn für den erledigten Auftrag zu bezahlen. Dabei wird sie auch von Emily beobachtet. Als Lee die Bar verläßt bemerkt Victoria in der Bar eine Person, die sie von früher kennt: Es ist Dominik Wright, der einst ihr Geliebter war als sie noch Vicky Harper hieß. Sofort entflammt zwische den beiden wieder die alte Leidenschaft. In Dominiks Atelier steht sogar noch das unvollendete Bild, daß er einst von der jungen Victoria malte. Emily bricht inzwischen in Victorias Safe ein und besorgt sich deren Videobänder. Mason Treadwell seinesrseits konfrontiert Charlotte damit, daß sie in der verhängnisvollen Nacht unter Alkohol und Drogen stand. Später erhält er eine geheimnisvolle E-mail. Sie stammt angeblich von Amanda, die behaupet, daß Victoria sein Haus in Brand gesetzt habe. Als Beweis findet er in der Schreibttischublade in Grayson Manor seine gestohlenen Videobänder. In Wirklichkeit stammte die E-Mail von Emily, die auch die Bänder versteckt hat. Chrarlotte ist zutiefst verletzt und wütend, daß Declan sie so verraten hat. Sie macht am Telefon mit ihm Schluß und nimmt aus Verzweiflung erneut Pillen. Auch die E-Mail an Mason bleibt nicht ohne Wirkung. Der veröffentlicht nun im "Treadwell Report" die Version von Declan über den Ablauf der Nacht. Damit bricht Daniels Verteidigung zusammen. Die Theorie vom "Kapuzenmann" als Mörder hat sich erledigt. Jack ist nun außer Gefahr. Doch kann Emily auch Daniel retten? Victoria möchte nun am liebsten Emily die Schuld an dem Mord zuschieben. Doch Daniel warnt seine Mutter, dies zu tun. Er würde sonst alle Geheimnisse verraten. Emily macht sich inzwischen in Verkleidung, mit anderer Frisur und Haarfarbe, an in einer Bar an Lee Moran heran. Sie spielt ihm vor, daß sie mit ihm die Nacht verbringen wolle. Zu seiner Überraschung stellt sich die verführerische Fremde vor der Bar als brutale Schlägerin heraus. Sie schlägt den völlig überraschten Lee auf übelste zusammen. Dann sagt sie noch: "Für Jack und Daniel..." Dann läßt sie den Verletzten am Boden liegend zurück. Jedoch macht sie heimlich einen Abdruck von seinem Autoschlüssel. Es scheint Emily hat eine weitergehenden Plan... Besetzung Hautpdarsteller *Madeleine Stowe als Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp als Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann als Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny als Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe als Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler als Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman als Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo als Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen als Charlotte Grayson Nebendarsteller *Courtney B.Vance als Benjamin Brooks *Roger Bart als Mason Treadwell *Tess Lina als News Broadcaster *James Purefoy als Dominik Wright Gastdarsteller *Derek Ray als Lee Moran *Ed Corbin als Bull *Leif Gantvroot als Bartender *Jeremy Shouldis als Officer Rivers Soundtrack *'Igloos for Ojos' - Lovers *'Feel It, Superior' - Retribution Gospel Choir *'Revolution' - The Dirty Secrets *'One Soul Less Your Fiery List' - Okkervil River *'If It Be Your Will' - Leonard Cohen *'Coming Down' - Dum Dum Girls *'Someday In The Future' - Bad Sports Wenn du in in die Songs hineinhören möchtest, dann siehe auch hier: https://www.tunefind.com/show/revenge/season-1/10766#song-51634 Trivia Zitate Zweifel ist eine Krankheit, sie infiziert den Verstand, bis man den Motiven der anderer Menschen und seiner eigenen Wahrnehmung mißtraut. Zweifel führt dazu, daß man alles infrage stellt, was man jemals über einen anderen geglaubt hat. Und er verstärkt den düstersten Argwohn gegenüber unseren engsten Vertrauten. Die Natur kann grausam sein, überall lauern Raubtiere. Und jene bei denen es nicht nötig ist, sie vor äußeren Kräften zu bewahren, müssen oft vor sich selbst geschützt werden. In der Gesellschaft bezeichnet man Frauen oft als das schöne Geschlecht. Doch in freier Wildbahn sind die Weibchen oft weit grausamer als die Männchen der Spezies. Das Nest zu verteidigen ist gleichzeitig unser allerälstester und stärkster Trieb. Manchmal ist es auch der befriedigendste. Videos thumb|left|321 pxthumb|right|321 pxthumb|left|321 px Galerie Doubt 1.jpg Doubt 2.jpg Doubt 3.jpg Doubt 4.jpg Doubt 5.jpg Doubt 6.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode